


I Like The Thought Of You

by emmpire



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, BDSM Vibes, Bottom!Bucky, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes' metal arm, Bucky is a bossy little shit, Choking, Kinks, Kinktober, M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane & Consensual, Switching, Their room gets wrecked, Voyeurism (discussed), literally just porn, steve loves it, steve rogers - Freeform, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmpire/pseuds/emmpire
Summary: Steve & Bucky share fantasies and discover a new world of pleasure... (sings 'Aladdin' tune)





	

“I don’t need fantasies. I got _you_ right here,” Bucky attempted what he hoped was a skilful evasion. 

Steve rolled to face Bucky, propping himself up on his elbows and gazing up at him with blue eyes wide and curious. Bucky was leaning back against the headboard, book in his lap. 

“There must be something. Tell me what gets you off when you’re alone,” Steve pressed. He traced light circles on Bucky’s abdomen, seemingly fascinated with the golden skin there. “Don’t pretend you don’t jerk it with the metal fist,” his lips quirked up, smug. 

Bucky sighed and closed his book, setting it on the nightstand. “I guess there is something I…imagine sometimes. But don’t – don’t take it the wrong way.”

That got Steve’s attention. He raised a brow. “Okay,” he murmured.  
  
“Sometimes I think about watching you,” Bucky paused, and Steve waited. 

Silence. 

“Watching me what?” Steve prompted, scratching his nails through Bucky’s treasure trail. 

“Getting fucked by someone else.”

Steve let out a short laugh. “What? Who?“ 

"It’s – that bit doesn’t matter so much. It’s just the idea of watching you get off, being pleasured, being… _used_ by someone …” Bucky trailed off, but Steve just gazed at him, waiting for him to continue.  

“I don’t get to see the scene when we fuck cos I’m in it. I just wanna see you. And it’s the power thing. That you would let me watch – let me jerk off to the sight of you taking a cock.” His voice shuddered at the thought. 

Steve grazed his fingers further down Bucky’s abs, under the sheet that covered their lower halves. 

“You _do_ like the thought of that,” Steve whispered, cupping Bucky’s hard cock through the cotton of his briefs. Bucky tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “You _just_ fucked me. Not satisfied?”

Bucky didn’t answer, just let a small growl escape his throat. 

“You know, to me…” Steve started, massaging lower under Bucky’s cock to his balls, “that doesn’t sound like a power move. Having someone come in here and fuck your boyfriend in front of you. Make me come saying someone else’s name…” his fingers dug in to the spot just under his balls, making Bucky whimper. “That what you want?" 

Bucky snapped his eyes open and met Steve’s, black pools ringed by bright blue. Bucky’s heart raced. 

"I…” he broke off. “It’s just a fantasy, Stevie.”

“Sounds to me like you want something else,” Steve smirked, his voice dropping. He _never_ used that voice at home. Bucky was the boss in the bedroom and that was fucking _that_. 

Steve’s voice dropped to its lowest register. “Do you want me to fuck you, Bucky? That what this is really about?”

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath but didn’t answer. Steve pressed on, sitting up to suck kisses along his jaw line. 

“We haven’t done that yet, I thought maybe you didn’t want to…” his lips traced the shell of Bucky’s ear. “You wanna spread your legs for me?” His Brooklyn accent glimmered in the background of his voice. 

“I – I don’t know,” Bucky stuttered as Steve continued pressing kisses into his throat, scraping his teeth on the skin. 

“Well just say the word, Sergeant, and I’m at your service. I’d fuck you so good, baby.”

Bucky whimpered as Steve’s teeth caught his flesh again. “Okay then,” he breathed in a rush. “You gonna fuck me or we just flirting?”

Steve rolled himself on top of Bucky, surprised at how pliantly he went. He positioned himself in between his legs, leaning down to kiss his mouth. 

“You know I always do what I say I’m gonna do,” Steve muttered, smirking against Bucky’s lips. 

* * *

Steve rutted over Bucky, thrusting his hips to rub himself against him, still clothed in their briefs. Bucky whimpered again underneath him. His little sounds were driving Steve mad; he’d never been like this before, always controlled, and _in_ control. Steve was always the one coming apart underneath him. But this was something else; this was Bucky submitting, desperate and needy.  
  
Steve breathed in the smell of him; savoured the taste of him as he licked a patch of skin from his chest to his scarred shoulder, making Bucky shudder.  
  
Bucky encircled his arms around Steve’s massive shoulders, pulling him in tight.  
  
Steve felt a searing pain as Bucky bit down on his shoulder, sucking in a harsh mark. “Better make your move, Cap. Now’s your big chance,” Bucky breathed. Oh, _there_ he was. Steve wasted no time, shucking both of them of their underwear, lest Bucky felt the need to take control again.  
  
“How do you want to…” Steve trailed off, gesturing vaguely between them, so used to deferring to Bucky in these matters.  
  
“Usually I stick my cock in your ass and thrust really hard.”  
  
Steve growled, pinching Bucky’s nipple hard in retort. Bucky made a categorically unmasculine sound and bit his lip. 

“Is that how you wanna play this?” Steve asked, rubbing his fingers soothingly - and maddeningly - over Bucky’s bruised nipple. 

Bucky swallowed. “I just - I wanna see your face,” he replied, answering properly.  
  
“Okay,” Steve reached over and fumbled in the draw for the lube, knocking a lamp over in his haste and caring incredibly little. He shuffled down, dipping his tongue in Bucky’s navel on his way down, eliciting another high pitched mewl. Steve shook his head as if to clear it, lest all Bucky’s little moans and whimpers send him over the edge before the main event.  
  
Kissing the crease between Bucky’s thigh and pelvis, Steve brushed the tips of his lube-coated fingers over Bucky’s hole. Bucky grabbed his own hard dick, thrusting up into his fist and back onto Steve’s fingers. “Steve,” he growled, “get a fucking move on.”  
  
Steve heeded him and tried to open him up as quickly as he could, crooking his fingers as he slipped in the third one. Bucky writhed, pushing back on Steve’s fingers.  
  
“Fuck, it feels –” his voice snapped off into a broken whine. “No wonder you love my cock so much,” he recovered.   
  
Steve dipped his head to take the tip of Bucky’s cock in his mouth and sucked hard. Bucky screwed his eyes shut, the stimulation threatening to overwhelm him. 

“Ready?” Steve asked, pulling off with a pop. Bucky looked at him from half shut eyes. 

“Please,” he breathed. “Wreck me,” he added, almost inaudible. A warm spread of pleasure flooded Steve’s abdomen. _Why_ had they taken so long to do this?  
  
He nudged the tip of his cock against Bucky’s hole, before pushing himself into the velvety softness a few inches.  Bucky gasped, fisting a hand in the sheets.  
  
Sweat broke out on the small of Steve’s back. He pushed himself further inside that velvet warmth, feeling Bucky’s muscles clench around him. “Relax, baby,” he muttered. 

“You relax,” Bucky panted, rocking his hips up as he accommodated Steve’s length.  
  
Steve started to rock forward, bottoming out and sucking in a breath. “Jesus, you’re made for me,” he whimpered. Bucky let out a half sob and tracked his nails down Steve’s back.  
  
“Move,” Bucky pleaded.  
    
Steve tried to keep his thrusts shallow, but quickly found himself losing control, driving forward into Bucky. Bucky reached his metal arm behind him to grip the headboard.  
  
“Fuck,” Steve gasped, watching as a tear slid down Bucky’s face from exertion.  
  
“Yes, _mmmf_ , Stevie,” Bucky whined under him. “Choke me,” he whispered.  
  
“What?” Steve’s focus snapped to Bucky’s face.  
  
“Do it, please,” Bucky responded, tilting his head back to bare his throat and thrusting up against Steve’s stomach. Steve felt the wet precome rub over his navel. He was gonna lose it.  
  
“Okay,” he mumbled, his hand circling Bucky’s throat loosely.  
  
Bucky let out an inhuman sound. “More,” he begged. 

Steve felt the flash of fear down his spine. What if he hurt him? But he knew he never would. He squeezed minutely.   
  
“Fuck, yes,” Bucky cried, splintering the headboard with his fist. His hips jerked up, rubbing his wet, hard dick between them. “ _There_ – harder, Steve,” he cried out.  
  
Steve pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, obscenely wet sounds reaching his ears. He tightened his grip ever so slightly on Bucky’s neck. He could feel the breath in Bucky’s throat under his hands, slipping through the narrow pathway his palm constricted. The power went to Steve’s head and cock all at once.  
  
Bucky thrust up again, tilting his head all the way back to suck in cool air, his vision graying at the edges. 

God, he was so beautiful like this; skin golden and dewy with sweat, hair splayed over the pillow, every muscle a tight line.  
  
“Come for me,” Steve ordered, and Bucky fell apart beneath him, ripping off a piece of the headboard and making a sound Steve had only heard in pornos. He came, short spurts coating Steve’s abdomen.  
  
“Good boy,” Steve purred, immediately releasing his throat and sucking a wet mark into his neck. Bucky was wrecked, half crying as he gasped for breath, shivering underneath him from the intensity.   
  
Steve snapped his hips forward, the bed shuddering loudly against the wall, bits of plaster flaking off the ceiling. One, two more thrusts and he was undone, growling in Bucky’s ear before spilling inside his tight channel.  
  
“Christ almighty,” Steve exhaled, collapsing forward onto Bucky’s chest. Bucky made a soft noise and stroked his fingers through the damp hair at the nape of Steve’s neck.  
  
“Yeah,” he croaked, his voice raw.  
  
Steve rolled off Bucky, who sighed a deep, satisfied breath, nudging into Steve’s side and curling around him, eyes closed.  
  
Steve glanced around the wreckage of their room.   
  
“I’ve been meaning to redecorate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and originally posted on my [tumblr](http://emmpire.tumblr.com/post/151490597551/kinktober-1-part-1). Hope you enjoyed it!! Planning to write a couple more of these :)


End file.
